1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seed handling and packaging. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for accurately counting and controlling the flow rate of seeds.
2. Problems in the Art
Traditionally, seed corn is purchased using weight as the means for measuring the amount of product packaged in a particular package. Since seeds typically vary in size and shape, it is very difficult to get a desired number of seeds per package using weight. Seed corn manufacturers therefore typically supply a small amount of extra product in each package in order to insure that the customer is not shorted. This extra product amount to a large amount of waste in a production situation. In some circumstances, seed is required to be sorted according to size. This requires that the seed be fed at a precise flow rate. This is difficult because of the nonuniform nature of seed shape and size.
3. Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for counting and controlling the flow rate of seeds which overcomes problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for counting and controlling the flow rate of seeds using a line vacuum in combination with a photoelectric beam to count seeds as they flow past the photoelectric beam.
Further features, objects and advantages of the present invention include:
A method and apparatus for counting and controlling the flow rate of seeds which uses a source of compressed air, a variable pressure regulator, and a control circuit to precisely control the flow of seeds.
A method and apparatus for counting seeds which uses a counter connected to a photoelectric beam for sensing and counting seeds as they pass through the photoelectric beam.
A method and apparatus for counting and controlling the flow rate of seeds which uses a feedback from the control circuit to the variable pressure regulator to control the flow rate to a desired target rate.
A method and apparatus for counting and controlling the flow rate of seeds which uses a line vac connected by a hose to a source of seeds, and a seed strainer to help prevent the line vac from getting clogged.
A method and apparatus for counting and controlling the flow rate of seeds which using a photoelectric beam which spans the entire diameter of the conveyor hose.
These, as well as other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims.